Blütenträume
Blütenträume ist die fünfte Folge, aus der ersten Staffel, der TV-Serie: SONS OF ANARCHY. __TOC__ 'Handlung' Im Toilettenraum des Staatsgefängnis von Stockton wird Chuck Marstein, Spitzname "Chuckie", von zwei asiatischen Mitinsassen, die zur Lin-Triade, angeführt von Henry Lin gehören, verprügelt. Otto Delaney, ein Mitglied der SONS OF ANARCHY, und zwei seiner Freunde kommen hinzu und helfen dem kleingewachsenen Mann. Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt ist, setzt sich Chuckie, der am nächsten Tag entlassen werden soll, auf eine der Toiletten und dankt Otto für seine Hilfe. Dabei greift er sich in seine Hose und gibt seinem krankhaften Drang zu onanieren, wegen dem er in medizinischer Behandlung ist, nach. Otto sagt dem Mann die Unterstützung der SONS zu und zieht sich dann dezent zurück. Am Morgen desselben Tages räumt Opie, zusammen mit seinem besten Freund, Jax seine Garage aus. Opie will dem Freund ein paar der Sachen seiner Kinder für dessen Sohn Abel zukommen lassen, die er nicht mehr benötigt. Unter anderem ein Laufstall. Da Opie von Jax dafür kein Geld annehmen will, steckt Jackson dessen Frau Donna die Geldscheine zu, ohne auf ihren Widerspruch einzugehen. Als Jackson in Donnas Beisein auf die am nächsten Tag beginnende Benefiz-Veranstaltung zu sprechen kommt, und er Opie daran erinnert, dass er für das Feuerwerk zuständig ist, zeigt sich Donna etwas verstimmt. Doch Opie und Jackson beruhigen sie damit, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine Club-Sache handelt, sondern dass Jacksons Mutter Gemma dieses Projekt auf den Weg gebracht hat, um Geld für den Schulbezirk von Charming zu sammeln. Wieder etwas besänftigt sagt Donna ihrem Mann zu, mit den Kindern hin zu gehen, wobei Opie seiner Frau versichert, dass das lustig werden wird und dass er dabei die Gelegenheit nutzen wird, Zeit mit seinen Kindern zu verbringen. Zur gleichen Zeit ist Gemma bereits mit den Vorbereitungen für ihren Stand bei der Benefiz-Veranstaltung beschäftigt. Auch ein paar ihrer Freundinnen und Bekannten fassen mit an. Zu ihnen gehört auch April Hobart, die Ex-Frau des ehemaligen Club-Mitglieds, Kyle Hobart. Obwohl sie weiß, dass Kyle seit seinem Rauswurf aus dem Club als Geächteter gilt, bittet sie Gemma darum, mit ihrem Mann Clay zu sprechen. Sie möchte, dass es Kyle erlaubt wird, auf der Veranstaltung zu erscheinen, da ihr gemeinsamer Sohn dort mit seiner Band auftritt. Sie stellt dabei klar, dass sie nicht für Kyle darum bittet, sondern für ihren Sohn Charlie. Nachdem Gemma zunächst nicht begeistert ist von der Idee, da sie weiß, dass die SONS nicht gut auf Kyle zu sprechen sind, seit er 2003 aus dem Club ausgeschlossen wurde, sagt schließlich zu, dass sie mit ihrem Mann darüber sprechen wird. Mehr kann und will sie April aber vorerst nicht versprechen. Als Clay und Jax an demselben Mittag Otto im Gefängnis besuchen, spricht Delaney mit seinen Freunden über Chuckie. Der kleine Mann hat Otto gegenüber durchblicken lassen, dass er, während er für die chinesischen Triaden gearbeitet hat, eine größere Geldsumme verschwinden ließ, die er mit SAMCRO zu teilen gedenkt, wenn sie ihm dafür Schutz vor seinen chinesischen Häschern gewähren. Dabei weist Otto darauf hin, dass Chuckie einen kleinen Tick hat. Als Clay Morrow erwidert, dass er mit Ticks fertig wird, amüsiert sich Otto geradezu köstlich, bei der Vorstellung welchen Tick Chuckie hat. Als Clay und Jackson zur Teller-Morrow-Autowerkstatt zurückkehren wartet Gemma bereits auf Clay. Sie spricht ihn darauf an, worum ihn April gebeten hat. Als Clay zunächst stur bleibt und rigoros ausschließt, dass Kyle auf der Benefiz-Veranstaltung auftauchen darf, erinnert Gemma ihn daran, dass es nicht für Kyle ist, sondern für Aprils Kinder. Doch Gemma bleibt hartnäckig, bis Clay soweit nachgibt, dass er ihr zusagt Im Club darüber abstimmen zu lassen. Jackson besucht derweil seinen zu früh geborenen Sohn im Krankenhaus von Charming und liest dem im Brutkasten liegenden Jungen etwas aus einem Kinderbuch vor. Dabei bemerkt er schließlich, dass er von einem schlanken, grauhaarigen Mann interessiert durch die Scheibe zum Korridor beobachtet wird. Jax steht schließlich irritiert durch diese Art Aufmerksamkeit auf und geht zu dem Mann auf den Gang hinaus um ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas für ihn tun kann. Der Mann erwidert nur, dass es sich bei Jacksons Sohn um einen hervorragenden Jungen handelt, bevor er sich lächelnd entfernt und einen verwirrten Jackson Teller zurücklässt. Im Clubhaus bringt Clay Morrow etwas später bei den SONS zur Sprache, was in den nächsten Tagen ansteht. Dabei erklärt er, dass Chuckie insgesamt 400.000 Dollar zur Seite geschafft hat. Clay versichert den Freunden, dass sie sich das Geld beschaffen, und dafür Chuckie sicher aus Kalifornien bringen werden. Wobei 25% der Gesamtsumme an den Club und weitere 25% an Luanne Delaney, Ottos Frau, gehen sollen, da Otto seit 18 Monaten für Chuckies Schutz im Gefängnis gesorgt hat. Bobby Elvis gibt zu bedenken, dass diese Aktion nicht leicht werden wird, aber aufgrund der Aussicht auf leicht verdientes Geld, wischt Clay diese Bedenken beiseite. Er versichert Munson, dass sie mit Lin fertig werden und sie das Geld abholen werden, wenn das Restaurant von Lin, in dem Chuckie das Geld versteckt hat, zu ist. Danach bringt Clay die Sache mit Kyle Hobart am Tisch zur Sprache. Eingedenk der eindringlichen Worte seiner Frau setzt sich Clay, gegen den Widerstand der übrigen Club-Mitglieder dafür ein, darüber abzustimmen. Zur Überraschung Aller ist es ausgerechnet Opie, der wegen der Feigheit von Kyle, für fünf Jahre ins Gefängnis kam, der sich dafür ausspricht, dass Kyle kommen darf. Clay macht Opie eindringlich klar, dass eine Abrechnung mit Kyle, während der Veranstaltung nicht drin ist. Der Vorschlag wird schließlich durch eine Mehrheitsentscheidung angenommen. Am nächsten Vormittag wird Chuckie aus dem Gefängnis entlassen und von den SONS abgeholt. Erleichtert reicht Chuckie im Van Jackson und Clay die Hand um sie im nächsten Moment, zum Befremden beider Männer, in seine Hose zu schieben und damit zu beginnen, zu onanieren. Als Kyle Hobart am Nachmittag beim Festival erscheint, bringt er zum Ärger seiner Ex-Frau seine Freundin mit, die offensichtlich um Einiges Jünger ist, als er. April raunzt ihn an, weil sie für ihre Kinder bei Gemma darum bat, dass er kommen darf. Nicht damit er in der Öffentlichkeit mit seiner neuen Flamme angibt. Auch bei Jackson, der die Szene beobachtet kommt Kyles Verhalten nicht gut an. Als Opie mit seiner Familie auf dem Festival erscheint, begrüßt ihn Jax. Er erkundigt sich, ob Donna über Kyle Bescheid weiß, was Opie verneint. Nachdem Opie sich zu seiner Familie begeben hat, fängt Jax Kyle ab und schärft ihm ein, wie er sich zu verhalten hat. Dabei will Kyle die Gelegenheit ergreifen und Jax ein Geschäft vorschlagen, bei dem er den Club an einem Handel mit gestohlenen Autoteilen beteiligen will. Dieser Versuch, sich wieder in den Club einkaufen zu wollen, bringt Jackson in Rage. Er drängt Kyle gegen eine Hausecke und macht ihm eindringlich klar, dass er nichts von seinem Vorschlag hält und er ihm aus den Augen gehen soll. Inzwischen sitzt Chuckie mit Clay und Opies Vater Piney im Clubhaus, wo er von Clay gefragt wird, ob er tatsächlich 400.000 Dollar zur Seite geschafft hat, was dieser bestätigt. Ohne es zu bemerken beginnt Chuckie erneut zu onanieren, während er ausführt, wie er das Geld abgezweigt hat. Clay erkundigt sich, was das Masturbieren zu bedeuten hat und Chuckie erzählt ihm, dass er an einer "Zwanghaften Masturbationsstörung" leidet. Clay droht Chuckie dennoch an, dass er ihn fesselt und in einen Schrank schmeißen wird, wenn seine Hand, in seinem Beisein noch ein einziges Mal in die Hose wandert. Im Krankenhaus trifft Tara Knowles, Jacksons Freundin aus Highschool-Tagen, überraschend auf ihren Ex-Freund, Joshua Kohn. Jener Mann, der sich am Tag zuvor sehr interessiert am Sohn von Jackson gezeigt hat. Er bittet Tara darum, mit ihm zu reden. Tara stimmt widerwillig zu. Kohn erklärt Tara, dass er nicht wegen ihr nach Charming gekommen ist, sondern als Bundesbeamter des ATF in einer Ermittlung her kam. Kohn konfrontiert Tara ganz bewusst damit, dass es sich um einen großen Waffendeal handelt, der in Chicago, wo Kohn beheimatet ist, begann und bis zu den SONS OF ANARCHY führt. Dabei erkundigt sich Tara gereizt, ob die Rosenblätter, die sie kurz zuvor auf ihrem Auto fand, auch beruflicher Natur gewesen sind. Tara hält Kohn entgegen, dass das Kontaktverbot, das sie in Chicago gegen ihn erwirkt hat noch in Kraft ist und das sie Anzeige erstattet, wenn er nochmal dagegen verstößt. Kohn macht klar, dass seine bundesweiten Befugnisse im Grunde Vorrang haben. Er verspricht Tara jedoch, dass es keinen weiteren Kontakt zwischen ihnen geben wird, was Tara innerlich anzweifelt, da sie ihren Ex-Freund aus ihrer Zeit in Chicago nur zu gut kennt. Als er geht sagt er Tara, sie habe ihm gefehlt. Tara sieht ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Auf dem Festival vergnügt sich Kyle Hobart inzwischen mit seiner Familie, während es zwischen Opie und seinen Kindern, die ihn fünf Jahre nicht gesehen haben, während er im Gefängnis war, nicht so toll läuft. Deprimiert begibt sich Opie schließlich daran, das Feuerwerk vorzubereiten. Gemma, die diese Szene beobachtet erkundigt sich bei ihrem Sohn, wie die SONS damit klarkommen, dass Kyle anwesend ist. Jax beruhigt sie. Gemma macht Jackson jedoch darauf aufmerksam, dass Opie offensichtlich nicht so gut damit klar kommt, dass Kyle auf dem Fest seinen Spaß hat. Jackson begibt sich daraufhin zu seinem Freund und erkundigt sich nach seinem Befinden. Opie gesteht Jax, dass der Club für ihn Alles ist, und dass alles Andere, wie Donna und die Kinder, genau in die andere Richtung läuft. Jackson erwidert, dass er selbst keine Antworten hat, da bei ihm die Dinge so oft in die andere Richtung laufen, dass er nicht weiß was er tun soll, wenn es mal passt. Während der Unterhaltung entdecken die Freunde, dass Kyle, obwohl er nicht mehr dem Club angehört, weiterhin das Tattoo der SONS auf dem Rücken trägt, was nach den Club-Regeln ein schwerer Verstoß ist. Opie folgt Kyle daraufhin zur Turnhalle der Schule, dieser mit seinem Sohn die Instrumente holen will. Als Kyle Opie entdeckt, schickt er seinen Sohn vor und will sich bei Opie entschuldigen. Opie schließt die Tür der Halle, nachdem Kyles Sohn Charlie gegangen ist und eröffnet Kyle, dass sie noch etwas zu klären haben. Damit beginnt Opie auf Kyle einzuschlagen. Inzwischen redet Jax mit Donna darüber, was Opie momentan umtreibt. Dabei macht er ihr klar, dass sich Opie letztlich niemals gegen den Club entscheiden wird. Als Donna widerspricht und auf Kyle verweist, da erklärt Jax ihr, dass man Kyle aus dem Club geworfen hat, weil er Opie, an dem Abend als er von der Polizei verhaftet worden ist, feige im Stich ließ. In der Turnhalle ist die Schlägerei zwischen Opie und Kyle gerade beendet, als Jackson dazu kommt. Er beschließt, eingedenk dessen, was er mit Opie draußen gesehen hat, Kyle eine Falle zu stellen. Mit dem Vorwand, sich jetzt doch für Kyles Angebot mit den geklauten Autoteilen zu interessieren lockt er Kyle in das Clubhaus der SONS. Zur selben Zeit verschreckt Chuckie durch seine zwanghafte Störung eine Kundin der Teller-Morrow-Autowerkstatt und Clay entscheidet, dass die SONS das Geld sofort aus dem Restaurant holen. Er trommelt die Club-Mitglieder zusammen, wobei Gemma gar nicht davon erbaut ist, dass dazu auch jene Mitglieder gehören, die sie beim Festival unterstützen. Gemma beobachtet dabei, wie Tara auf dem Festival auftaucht und unangenehm berührt in eine andere Richtung geht, als sie Joshua Kohn am Grillstand des Police-Departments entdeckt. Sie erkundigt sich bei ihrem guten Freund, Chief Wayne Unser, um wen es sich bei dem Mann handelt. Dabei zeigt sich Gemma erstaunt, als sie von Unser erfährt, dass es sich um jenen ATF-Agenten handelt, der gegen SAMCRO ermittelt. Etwas später fahren die SONS bei dem Restaurant vor, in dem Chuckie das Geld versteckt hat. Nachdem sie es geholt haben, werden sie jedoch vor dem Restaurant von Henry Lin und einigen seiner bewaffneten Leute erwartet. Es kommt zu einer Schießerei. Clay, der mittlerweile entdeckt hat, dass es sich bei dem Geld um Falschgeld handelt und sich auch die Druckplatten bei dem Geld befinden, machen mit Lin einen Deal. Sie lassen sich, mit 60.000 Dollar, großzügig abfinden und liefern dafür Chuckie an Lin aus. Im Clubhaus angekommen schickt Jackson Opie zum Festival zu seiner Familie, damit er sich dort um das Feuerwerk kümmert und aus der Schusslinie ist, bei dem, was die SONS mit Kyle vorhaben, der bereits stark angetrunken ist. Clay, der von Jax inzwischen informiert wurde, warum Kyle tatsächlich im Clubhaus ist, spricht ihn auf den angeblichen Deal an. Bobby-Elvis ködert Kyle damit, eine 48er Harley Davidson - Knucklehead in der Werkstadt stehen zu haben. Kyle will die Maschine unbedingt sehen und gemeinsam mit den übrigen SONS gehen sie zur Werkstatt. Dort angekommen kann Kyle kein Knucklehead-Motorrad entdecken und ihm wird klar, dass man ihn aus einem anderen Grund hierher gelockt hat. Als Jax Kyle befielt sein T-Shirt auszuziehen weiß Kyle auch warum. Zwei der SONS packen ihn und zerren sein T-Shirt nach oben. Sie präsentieren den übrigen SONS, dass Kyle noch immer das Club-Tattoo trägt, was in den Augen der Club-Mitglieder eine Totsünde darstellt, da das Tattoo nur von aktiven Mitgliedern des Clubs getragen werden darf. Kyle versucht die ehemaligen Kameraden um Gnade für dieses inkorrekte Verhalten zu ersuchen. Clay jedoch stellt Kyle emotionslos vor die Wahl, ob die SONS seine Club-Tattoos mit Feuer oder Messer entfernen sollen. Panisch wendet sich Kyle nochmal flehend an Jax, doch der verlangt lediglich von Kyle, sich zu entscheiden. Kyle merkt, dass man ihm keine Gnade angedeihen lassen wird und entscheidet sich für Feuer. Während sich Tig, dem diese Aufgabe als Sergeant At Arms zukommt, bereit macht, die Tattoos auf dem Rücken von Kyle mit dem Brenner des Schweißgeräts wegzubrennen, reicht Jackson Kyle eine Flasche Glen Callan Scotch. Kyle nutzt dankbar die Chance, sich vor der barbarischen Prozedur zu alkoholisieren, auch wenn ihm schwant, dass es die brutalen Schmerzen, die ihn erwarten, kaum abmildern wird. Schließlich werden die Handgelenke des Ex-Mitglied der SONS ausgestreckt an die Hebebühne gefesselt und Tig beginnt mit seinem grausamen Werk, nachdem Jax einen Gutteil des Flascheninhalts über Kyles Rücken gegossen hat. Auf dem Festival beginnt der Auftritt von Charlies Gruppe. Auch seine Mutter, die zuvor ihren Ex-Mann gesucht hat um ihm zu sagen, dass der Auftritt beginnt, ist bei den Zuschauern. Gemma, die inzwischen durch Opie erfahren hat, wo Kyle ist und was ihm blüht, geht zu April und gibt ihr den Tipp zum Krankenhaus zu fahren. Sie kann April jedoch nichts Genaues sagen. Sie verspricht April, ihre Kinder im Anschluss an den Auftritt nach Hause zu fahren. Nachdem Kyles Rücken, zwischen Gürtellinie und Hals, nur noch eine einzige verbrannte Fläche ist werden seine Fesseln gelöst und er fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. In eine Decke eingewickelt wird Kyle von den SONS zum Krankenhaus gefahren und vor dem Eingang auf die Straße geworfen. April, die dort bereits angekommen ist, stürzt entsetzt auf die Straße zu Kyle. Zitate Chuckie: "Das kann ich akzeptieren!" Jackson zu Opie: "Ich bin es so gewohnt, dass Alles in die andere Richtung läuft, dass ich nicht weiß was ich tue, wenn es mal passt." Clay zu Chuckie: "Wenn deine Hand noch einmal in die Hose wandert, dann fessele ich dich und schmeiß´ dich in einen verdammten Schrank!" (Als April Kyle auf seine Freundin anspricht) April: "Ich fasse es nicht, dass du sie mitbringst, Kyle! Hier geht´s um die Kinder!" Kyle: "Komm wieder runter! Sie will Charlie spielen sehen, okay!" April: "Ja, das verstehe ich. Sie ist ja auch ungefähr in demselben Alter!" Kyle: "Sehr witzig." April: "Ja, das war ´ne ganz beschissene Idee!" (Als Jackson Kyle beim Festival abpasst) Kyle: "Du musst gar nichts sagen, Jackson. Ich kenne meine Grenzen." Jax: "Tja, ich werde es dir trotzdem sagen!" (Als Wayne Unser an Gemmas Stand auftaucht) Gemma: "Du weißt, dass das frittierte Zeug dich umbringt?" Wayne: "Tja, jetzt wo der Krebs mich spritzig und frisch hält." (Chuckie, nachdem er von Clay an Lin übergeben worden ist) "Das kann ich NICHT akzeptieren!" Musik * Jesse Dayton - "Tall Walkin' Texas Trash" * Michael Sackler-Berner - "Keep It Easy" * The Donkeys - "Excelsior Lady" * Jin - "Yum Dum Cha" * Gia Ciambotti - "Tail Wags the Dog" * Fu Manchu - "Hey" * Danielia Cotton - "Make You Move" * Scott Shriner & The Forest Rangers - "I'm Eighteen" (Alice Cooper Cover) Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1